


【翻译】Jensen Ackles Explains About Sex In Space/Jensen Ackles示范太空性爱

by Moilip



Series: Jensen Ackles About Sex In Space/Jensen Ackles的太空性爱教学 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Crack, J2, Light BDSM, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moilip/pseuds/Moilip
Summary: Jensen和Jared一起录制了一个教学视频，生动诠释了太空性爱的危险性。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jensen Ackles Explains About Sex In Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875333) by [linvro21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21). 



> 部分独白引用自加拿大宇航员Chris Hadfield的太空视频。

“来自德国的Ashtraythief问道： _Jensen，你是怎么在太空中刷牙的？牙膏不会从你半张着的嘴里飘走吗？_ 好问题，因为当你刷——”

Jared高速飞进摄像机画面里。

“Jensen！Jensen！我这儿还有另外一个观众的提问，我觉得这个解释起来要更有趣呢。我能不能——？”

“好吧，是什么？”

“加州圣地亚哥的Alexadean提问说： _失重会对性爱过程产生什么影响？_ 哈，这问题棒呆了，因为……”

“不Jared。绝对不行。我们不可能在这儿讨论这个。这可不是认真严谨的宇航员该关心的事。”

“你不记得NASA的12-571-3570号文件【注1】了吗？宇航员们在1989年的STS-75航天飞行任务中进行试验，以找出零重力条件下异性间性行为最为有效的姿势。那份文件足以证明对宇航员性事的探索完全处于太空研究的合法领域当中。我们可以如法炮制一次同性性行为试验。你该为此写篇论文。说不定你还能一举成名呢，Jensen。”

“嗯——既然你这么说了……那好吧。我们要从哪儿着手你的这项研究呢？”

“我认为需要考虑的第一点绝对是牛顿第三定律。”

“是啊，似乎有点太明显了，Jared。”

“我们必须得为观众们着想啊，Jensen。”

“可是咱们又不会真的录下……”

Jared朝Jensen秀出狗眼。

“好啦，我会解释的……据第三定律所述，所有作用力都是成对出现的：如果物体A向另一物体B施力，即FA，那么与此同时B也向A施力，即为FB，两者大小相当，方向相反：FA=-FB。同理身体之间的作用力也是相互的，因此，单向的力或者说只作用于其中一方的力是不存在的。”

“吁——呼——吁。”

“Jared！”

“哦，对不起，我睡着了。或许你只是想说：当A身体操进B身体时，后者会飘走，”Jared说着就邪魅一笑。

“……”Jensen回以一记恶毒的瞪视。

Jared挂上他最为灿烂的微笑继续说道，“所以呢，亲爱的观众们。为了抵消牛顿第三定律带来的灾难性的并且极为反生产力的影响，我们不得不将B身体固定到空间站的墙壁上。好了，你来当B身体。”

“什么？不行，你才是B身体。”

“但这项研究是我出的注意！我不得不成为A身体。”

“嗯——既然你这么说了……那好吧。你打算怎么固定住B身体，也就是……我？”

“观众们，在零重力条件下所有物品都必须以某种方式固定住，以防止它们在空间站里乱飘。目前我们常用的工具有：魔术搭扣、绳子、磁铁、皮带和橡皮筋。为了完成今天的研究——同时考虑到需固定物体的尺寸——我建议使用绳索和皮带。Ackles助理，请把绳索和皮带递给我。”

“……”

“Jensen，拜托了？”

“不准再那么叫我！”

“对不起啦，Jensen。亲亲然后和好？不行？好吧，那我们就迎难而上吧。为保证实验成功至关重要的一点是实验体A和B都保持全裸状态。”

他们同时开始脱衣服——仔细将衣服装进袋子——直到他们俩都一丝不挂。

“屁股挺漂亮哒，Jensen。”

“谢了Jar——我们还是尽量让实验的科学性和客观性(objectivity)维持在一定高度上吧，好吗？”

“没问题，要意淫(objectify)你再简单不过了……请站到这个绳圈里，身体向后靠，用双手抓住这些……好的，抬起两只脚从这儿穿过去，然后我会将这条皮带……绕过你强壮如运动员般的……”

“Jared，专心！”

“……胸部。试试看你有没有被好好固定住？”

Jensen拉扯着花样繁多的绳索和皮带。

“是的，Jared。它们的固定效果似乎令人满意。”

“这样牛顿第三定律的问题就解决了。但下面一步可能更为棘手：勃起。Jensen，请向我们的观众解释一下。”

Jensen深深叹了口气，“零重力条件下血液的流动会因为缺少地心引力而受阻，其造成的结果就是，想要勃起成了一块难啃的硬骨头。”

“噗噗噗噗噗噗噗噗噗。”

“又怎么了Jared?”

“你刚刚说了 _‘硬’_ 哎，噗噗噗噗噗噗噗噗噗。”

“幼稚。”

“那好，‘我太科学严谨了我只谈论正统科学话题’的这位先生，我们该怎么解决这个问题呢？”

“我可以，呃，你知道，呃……把血液吸到它该去的地方？”

“多么绝妙的解决方案啊，Jensen！我们已经用上一个视频已经印证了它的有效性。”

Jared飘到Jensen跟前，用阴茎抵住Jensen的嘴巴。

“好的！观众们……啊啊，你们或许还记得我们是怎么……操太爽了，怎么处理空间站里的……呀呼，喷溅事故。啊啊啊啊，快停下Jensen！”

Jared把他那根已经完全勃起的阴茎从Jensen嘴里拽出来。Jensen看上去则不是很满意。

“接下来进入到研究的下一阶段。你的性奋程度足够支持我们进行实验的插入部分吗，Jensen？据我观察你已经达到了尺寸可观的半勃起状态。”

“唔，或许我们可以亲吻彼此然后你再……稍微捏一捏我的乳头？那样应该管用。”

“好的，为完成研究我自愿接受上述任务，”Jared一边说一边扭动着自己的眉毛。

他凑到Jensen嘴边温柔地吻住他。Jensen阖上双眼，张开嘴迎接他滑进去的舌头。Jared拢住Jensen后脑好让他们的嘴唇能更加紧密地贴合在一起，让他细碎的呻吟融进吻里。然后他的嘴唇离开Jensen的嘴巴朝下移去，最终含住他左边的乳头。Jensen仍旧闭着眼睛，他的呻吟声正变得愈发激烈。Jared用指尖包裹住他另外一边的乳头轻轻扭动，这令Jensen在绳索和皮带的束缚中拱起身体。

“看起来确实有效，”Jared说。“是时候进入下一阶段了：操身体B。”

Jensen抬起淫荡的双眼仰视Jared，嘴唇微张，Jared只希望自己能飘过去把阴茎重新塞到它们中间。但是不行！实验的高潮部分在于研究而并非享乐。“噗噗噗噗噗噗噗噗噗，”他在心里吃吃笑起来：“我刚刚想了 _‘高潮’_ 耶。”

“Jensen你准备好了吗？”Jared用他无比严肃的科研工作者声线这么问道。

“是的，”Jensen喘息着回答。

Jared将润滑油涂上手指——留心着不让它们喷过整个空间站——开始仔细开发Jensen的身体，Jensen则忙着发出一些讨人喜欢但一点儿都不科学的声响。然后他用阴茎抵住那个（漂亮的小）洞缓缓进入。

“噢棒极了Jared。感觉不赖。”

Jared自己也不得不抓紧那些绳索才能朝Jensen身体中推挤。他把双脚撑上Jensen身后的墙面，接下来……

“噢太棒了JARED！”

他为自己即使在太空中都能激发出同伴的热情回应而心满意足。他的阴茎在Jensen后穴中推进抽出。这要比在地球上费力得多——他绝对应该把这一点写进报告——但他仍然勇猛地持续着动作。

很快高潮的预感开始在他身体里堆积。他能听出Jensen也快了……哦该死。Jensen的精液会跑到哪儿去？

“Jensen，先别射。想点儿扫性的事，快！”

Jared加快抽插的频率，大吼着射进Jensen的身体。

“好了Jensen，现在安全了，你可以接着想些性的事儿了。”他小心翼翼地退出来，迅速用嘴巴包裹住Jensen的阴茎，疯狂吮吸起来，转眼之间Jensen就射进他嘴里。呼，他们差点儿酿成一场灾难性的喷溅事故。

“真是场不错的研究，”Jensen这么说道。

 

“Jen？”

“怎么了Jay?”

“我们刚刚绝对算是加入了空中高潮俱乐部的200英里分部。”

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：根据维基百科，NASA的12-571-3570号文档实际上是一则来源于Usenet alt.sex新闻组上的谣言。迄今为止还没有宇航员在太空进行过性爱实验（废话！）


End file.
